


We fell in love with our best friend

by AceVII



Series: Quarantine writing challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Cute, First Years, Fluff, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Rare Pairings, Song Lyrics, Third Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Kageyama is oblivious, Kindaichi and Kunimi are whipped and in love for the setter, Oikawa is done with their pinning, and Iwaizumi was dragged in Oikawa's schemes again.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Quarantine writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013214
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	We fell in love with our best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Near the end the lyrics in Bold are Kindaichi's line and the italicized are Kunimi's, then bold and italicized are them both.

They've been friends since junior high, or as Kindaichi would put it "acquaintances." They drifted from each other when Kageyama started being the King of the Court. Him going one way while Kindaichi and Kunimi going another and whenever they were together they always seemed to clash.

It was no surprise when Kindaichi and Kunimi started dating their first year at Aoba Johsai, but what was a surprise was how incomplete they felt together. Like a major piece was missing. They couldn't figure out what it was till Kageyama came up to them one day after practice and stuttered out an apology. It made both their hearts flutter like butterflies on a summer day. Then they both knew what the missing piece was, and he had been in front of them the entire time.

It had been a few months since Kindaichi and Kunimi had started dating, and a couple months since Kageyama apologized, and during that time the three had been repairing their friendship. It had started out with meeting up to study together as cafes or the park. Then moved onto hanging out every once in a while. Now they were walking each other back home every day, and hanging out regularly. Even their old group chat was lively again. However, what Kageyama didn't know was that the entire time they had been repairing their friendship, Kindaichi and Kunimi had been falling for him even more.

They had been trying to drop all sorts of hints for the oblivious boy they'd come to love, but nothing seemed to make Kageyama to realize the true meaning behind their actions. For example, one day Kindaichi offered to walk him all the way home, even though the youngest lived the farthest away from the high school. Another day Kunimi had bought him some milk for lunch, when usually Tobio buys it after he eats as a treat. Lastly, both of them bought him a favorite blueberry parfait that Kageyama rarely got. It had been in a heart cup. A. Heart. Cup.

Multiple times the couple discussed just telling him, but there never seemed to be a right time, and when there was one, they chickened out. So they were left to pine after the other, hoping one day their hints and actions would get through to him. Of course then again Kageyama is far to confused with emotions to ever notice without a extra shove, and Oikawa planned to give it.

The Great King had been forced to watch them chase after his favorite kouhai for what seemed like years. Though Iwaizumi always reminded him it had just been a couple months, then always hit him with a volleyball. That meanie. Now as Kageyama's senpai, he felt a certain duty to show his kouhai the feelings being thrown at him. Also as Kageyama's senpai, Iwaizumi was there to make sure his stupid boyfriend didn't take his schemes to far.

The plan was to falsely tell the three of a practice that Saturday, just to get some extra time in before the upcoming Interhigh Tournaments. All three fell for it and said they'd be there on time. Oikawa only hoped that part was true. He had even had this whole picnic situation planned, but Iwa-chan managed to talk him out of that and to just to leave them to do what they felt was right.

That brings us to the current time, where Oikawa is sitting behind some bushes with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, all waiting for the first years to arrive. The plan was to lock them in the gym after they all walked in. The only problem was if the couple or the single one came earlier and left when they found no one there. That would make this whole thing for naught, even though Iwaizumi already considered this whole thing to crash and burn.

Just as Oikawa was getting ready to text the first years, Makki slaps a hand over his mouth and points to the pathway. Walking alone with his eyes down and hands in his pockets was Tobio, but there was no sign of the other two. Tooru started to panic because Kageyama was the type to leave quickly if he assumed no one else would show. This was bad, very very bad.

Before thinking it through he jumped out of the bushes, yanking Iwaizumi out with him "And that Iwa-chan is what the poisonous Leafious Dangercus looks like" he says placing a hand on his hip. Iwaizumi stares blankly at his boyfriend thinking who would be dumb enough to believe that obviously fake name?

Tobio stops and stares at them for a second "What's a Leafious Dangercus?" he asks, tilting his head curiously to the left.

Oikawa coos on the inside before wrapping a arm around his kouhai's shoulder "Oh nothing to be concerned about, lets go in and wait for everyone else. Come on Iwa" he calls.

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi follows. About 10 minutes later, Kindaichi and Kunimi run in, panting heavily and leaning over to rest their hands on their knees. "We're so sorry Oikawa. We lost track of time and got caught up in our homework" the taller pants out.

Tooru chuckles and nods "That's alright boys, everyone is running late it seems. Me and Iwa-chan will go out and wait for them while you boys get situated" he says and starts to push Iwaizumi out. "Get really comfortable cause who knows how long you'll be in here oblivious kouhais" Oikawa mumbles and shoves Iwa out.

Kindaichi and Kunimi stare frozen in place as Kageyama stretches. This isn't a well known fact, but the blueberry boy is actually quite flexible. He's able to pull off a full split both ways and bend in multiple painful looking ways. Kindaichi felt his throat dry up as Kageyama did a certain stretch that flexed his thighs, and he had a feeling by the way that Kunimi tensed up beside him that he noticed too. Though before they could snap out of their stuper the doors slam shut, and a loud bang echoed throughout the building.

Kunimi runs over and tries to open it but to no avail. He bangs on the door a couple times "Oikawa?! Are you out there?" he yells.

"I'm here with Matsukawa and Hanamaki! We can't get it open! Just hang tight while we go get help" Tooru yells back as he spins the gym key on his finger.

Kunimi sighs and turns to face the other two, both staring at him with wide eyes. Kindaichi instinctively goes over to his boyfriend and pulls him to the benches around the room, sitting down to wait together. Kageyama on the other hand sighs and plots down where he was, legs crossed and hands resting in front of him. He looked so pure that it almost killed the other two in the room who were watching him. He plugged in his earbuds and pressed play on his playlist, his head moving side to side with the beat.

Thirty minutes pass before Kunimi walks over and taps the youngest's shoulder, causing Kageyama to jump and take out an earbud. "Wanna play the music out loud?" the eldest suggests "We don't have much else to do."

Tobio tilts his head to the side but unplugs his earbuds nonetheless. A American song starts to play, and the two realize that it'sa song their English teacher has used to teach with. In fact, this whole playlist seems to consist of American songs their teacher has used. A upbeat song the couple had enjoyed comes on called "Shut up and Dance" and they quickly start to dance around to it.

Kageyama doesn't seem like he was planning on joining till Kindaichi pulls him up and takes him to make a circle with Kunimi. The three end up dancing for an hour, completely forgetting they were locked in their gym and hadn't heard from their upperclassmen. After a few other dancing songs, a slower love song comes on. It was one Kindaichi and Kunimi remember quite well simply because they thought it was perfect for Kageyama. That's when they get the cheesiest but most perfect way to confess to the youngest.

They quickly turn off the music and scroll through Youtube to find a instrument version without words. Tobio was confused, but allowed them to set him down on a bench as he watching them tap something on his screen. Kindaichi takes a deep breathing before starting.

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?_  
_Ever since we were ten, baby_  
_When we were out on the playground playing pretend_  
_I didn't know it back then_

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
_It's never too late to show it_  
_Grow old together_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_Back when we were so innocent_

His voice is is clear and smooth, pronouncing every word as best he can. By now he's walked closer to Kageyam who is staring up at him with wide, bright eyes, and slowly takes the younger's hand in his own.

_I pray for all your love_  
_Boy our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you_  
_Somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I don't know how it ends boy_  
_But I fell in love with my best friend_

Kunimi quickly picks the next section up. He felt his cheeks flush as Tobio stares at him with a look in his eyes that could melt you.

_Through all the dudes that came by_  
_And all the nights that you cried_  
_Boy, I was there right by your side_

_How could I tell you I loved you_  
_When you were so happy_  
_With some other guy?_

Kunimi remembers bitterly one boy back in junior high had caught Tobio's eye, and though at the time he hadn't cared, he was practically fuming now at the memory. The memory of them hanging out, the small touches, the warm glances, and the sadness in Kageyama's eyes when the boy had to move.

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
_It's never too late to show it_  
_Grow old together_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_When we were so innocent_

_I pray for all your love_  
_Boy our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you_  
_Somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I don't know how it ends boy_  
_But I fell in love with my best friend_

Kunimi ends his verse with a shy smile before taking Tobio's other hand in his own. He and Kindaichi both gaze at the shorter boy with a love Kageyama has never felt. The realization at what they are saying makes Tobio blush and look away from them, but Kindaichi's hand gently lifts his chin up again as the two continue the song.

**I know it sounds crazy**  
**That you'd be my baby**  
**Boy you mean that much to me**

_And nothing compares when_  
_We're lighter than air and_  
_We don't wanna come back down_

**And I don't wanna ruin what we have**  
**Love is so unpredictable**  
**But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying**  
**You'd fall in love with your best friends**

Then, before they can finish the song, a smaller voice starts to sing. They smile lovingly when the realize the small but beautiful voice was Kageyama's.

_I pray for all your love_  
_Gosh our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you_  
_Somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I don't know how it ends boy_  
_But I fell in love with my best friends_

The youngest ends and before he can get another word out a pair of lips were on his. Kindaichi was gently holding his chin, tilting it upwards and keeping it there. His lips were slightly chapped, but Tobio kissed back and even wrapped his arms loosely around the other's neck. He barely had enough time to catch his breath before Kunimi's lips covered his and hands were on the sides of his face. He quickly responded and placed his hands against the eldest's chest, then slowly wrapping them around his neck.

Kunimi pulls back just a little "We love you Tobio" he whispers.

Kindaichi wraps his arms around the shorter's waist, sandwiching Kageyama between himself and Kunimi. He peppers the back of Tobio's neck with soft kisses "We really do. You're our missing piece" he mumbles into Tobio's nape.

The youngest feels a warm hue fill his cheeks and he buries his face in Kunimi's neck "I love you both too" he says softly, just loud enough for the other two to hear.

Outside the gym, Tooru was having a mini panic attack athow cute his kouhais were while the other three third years were smiling softly. Matsukawa carefully unlocks the door and they take their leave, not wishing to ruin this moment.

When the three in gym realized the door had been unlocked they packed their things and headed out. Instead of separating though, they all walked to Kindaichi's house and slipped inside. Once in his room, they all slip out of their volleyball jackets and pants then into the bed. Tobio in the middle as Kindaichi and Kunimi face him and drape their arms over him. It felt perfect, like they were finally a whole.


End file.
